The present invention relates to a tiltable steering wheel assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a fastening device to adjust and hold the steering wheel at a desired angle with respect to the driver.
A fastening device for a tiltable steering wheel assembly has been proposed which comprises a pair of fitting brackets respectively mounted on the vehicle body structure, a steering column tube journalling a steering shaft therein and a locking lever assembly for fastening the fitting brackets to each other. The problem existing in the conventional fastening device is, however, how to arrange the locking lever assembly so as to prevent any unexpected release thereof caused by the driver's legs, vibrations of the vehicle body and/or shocks given to the steering column assembly. Other problems are to ensure the setting of the locking lever in the locked position and to ensure the relative fastening of the fitting brackets.